Das Leben einer Piratin
by Alissa Black
Summary: Was viele nicht wissen, ist, dass Stiefelriemen auch noch eine Tochter hat Mary. Sie ist begeistert, als sie herausfindet, was ihr Vater arbeitet. Später trifft sie wieder auf Jack Sparrow eine Affäre beginnt, die Jack das Herz bricht... BEENDET


_Trennzeichen macht der mir immer weg. grummel Kanns nich ändern._

_Review hätt ich aber trotzdem gern. ;-)_

Mary liebte ihre Eltern über alles. Obwohl sie ihren Vater erst vor zwei Tagen kennen lernte. Das letzte Mal als er da gewesen war – vor etwa acht Monaten – war sie auf Reisen gewesen. Er war beruflich die ganze Zeit über unterwegs – was er genau machte, wusste sie nicht. Wenn Mary etwas fragte und ihre Mutter Melody keine Lust hatte darauf zu antworten, dann sagte sie: „Oh Mary! Dazu bist du zu jung."Danach ging sie ihren Arbeiten nach, als wäre nichts geschehen. Mary war gerade mal vier Jahre alt. Alt genug ihrer Meinung nach.

Jetzt saß sie auf dem Schoß ihres Vaters und verabschiedete sich. In dieser Nacht noch würde er weitersegeln. Traurig ging sie hinaus. Sie lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür. „Du würdest es ihr gerne erzählen, nicht wahr?", drang die Stimme von ihrer Mutter hinaus. Mary rutschte weiter zur Tür um alles mitzubekommen. Ihr Vater Will seufzte. „Ja. Denkst du, dass sie es verstehen würde?" „Ich denke, sie würde es aufregend finden und mitkommen wollen. Das macht mir Angst, Will!"Er lächelte. „Ich werde es ihr ja nicht erzählen. Jetzt muss ich aber los."

Mary hörte Stühle rücken und verschwand schnell in ihrem Zimmer. Eigentlich war es eher eine kleine Kammer, aber immerhin hatte es ein Fenster. Sie zog das Kleid aus, schlüpfte ins Bett und tat so, als ob sie schliefe.

Die Tür ging auf und ihre Eltern lehnten am Türrahmen. „Sie kommt ganz nach der Mutter."Melody lachte. „Vom Äußeren vielleicht, den Charakter hat sie von ihrem Vater."„Wann ist es soweit?", fragte Will und besah sich Melodys dicken Bauch. „Etwa einen Monat – vielleicht etwas länger."„Komm.", sagte Will, zog Melody mit sich und schloss die Tür.

Mary schlug die Augen auf. Sie setzte sich auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr Vater die Straße entlang ging. Sie legte sich wieder hin, wartete bis ihre Mutter noch einmal bei ihr hinein sah und zu Bett ging.

Dann kroch sie aus dem Bett, zog sich ein schwarzes Kleid und schwarze Stiefel an. Die einzigsten schönen Schuhe, die sie besaß. Lautlos öffnete sie das Fenster und stieg hinaus. Eilig lief sie die Straßen entlang quer durch die Stadt. Am Hafen vorbei und weiter bis zu den Bergen. Sie kletterte den Berg hinauf und ging zur Klippe. Unter ihr lag das Meer.

Da bemerkte sie ein Schiff. Mary legte sich auf den Bauch und holte ihren Feldstecher, den ihr ihr Vater mitgebracht hatte, heraus. Es war ein schönes Schiff. Ein schönes fast schwarzes Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln. ‚Ein Piratenschiff!', schoss es Mary durch den Kopf.

Einige Meter entfernt von dem Schiff entdeckte sie ein kleines Boot in dem ein Mann saß. Beim näheren Betrachten erkannte sie ihren Vater. Er ruderte auf das Schiff zu und kletterte dann hinein. Sie lichteten die Anker, wendeten und segelten davon. Mary setzte sich auf, steckte den Feldstecher in ihre Tasche, dachte kurz nach und stieg dann den Berg hinunter. Ihr Vater war ein Pirat – und Mary fand es toll! Sie grinste. Auch als sie in ihr Bett schlüpfte, lächelte sie.

„Dad!"Mary rannte auf ihren Vater zu und umarmte ihn innig. „Hallo! Gott, bist du schwer geworden!"Mary sah ihn beleidigt an. „Wie soll ich das verstehen?"„Du bist acht, es ist normal, dass du jetzt mehr wiegst als damals. Ist mein Zweitgeborener auch da?"

Mary schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist unterwegs. Scheint hier Tradition zu sein, dass die Vierjährigen alle mal verreisen. Frag mich nicht. Und wenn du es wissen willst, es ist besser so."Will wollte fragen, wie sie das meinte, doch Melody kam aus dem Haus und begrüßte ihn.

Als es dunkel wurde, kamen einige Männer, die sich als Captain und Crew von Will vorstellten. Mary freundete sich sofort mit ihnen an, am besten verstand sie sich mit dem Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow. Ihr Vater verriet ihr später, dass er auf den Titel bestünde.

Mitten in der Nacht, als schon alle betrunken waren, zog Will seine Tochter beiseite. „Was hast du eigentlich damit gemeint, dass es besser sei, wenn mein Zweiter nicht da ist?"„Dein Zweiter ist nach dir benannt. Weißt du, Will hat eine gewisse Abneigung gegenüber Piraten. Auch wenn sein Vater einer ist."Will starrte sie an. „Du weißt es?" „Ich hab's schon vor vier Jahren gewusst."Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand wieder. Ein völlig verdatterter Will senior blieb zurück.

Als Mary aufwachte, war es draußen noch dunkel. Stimmen drangen in ihr Zimmer. Sie schlug die Decke zurück, stieg aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in einen Umhang, der als Morgenmantel diente und ging zur Tür. Sie öffnete diese und ging auf die Küche zu, aus der die Stimmen kamen.

Dort saß die gesamte Mannschaft. „Haben wir dich aufgeweckt?", fragte ihr Vater und lächelte sie an. „Nein. Aber warum seid ihr so früh schon wieder auf?"„Wir segeln gleich wieder fort.", antwortete der Captain. Marys Magen verkrampfte sich. Jetzt war schon mal ihr Vater wieder da und dann mussten sie wieder weg.

Sie nickte langsam, die Enttäuschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Schön. Dann macht's gut und lasst euch nicht erwischen. Gute Nacht." Schnell ging sie zurück in ihr Zimmer. Dann setzte sie ein Grinsen auf. Sie schlüpfte in ein langes schwarzes Kleid und in kniehohe Stiefel mit Absatz. Die Haare band sie sich mit einem schwarzen Band zusammen. Auf ein großes Tuch warf sie noch ein paar Kleider, weitere Bänder, ein kleines Kästchen mit Schmuck und noch ein Paar Stiefel. Dann band sie die Enden zusammen.

Mary schrieb einen Zettel für ihre Mutter und legte ihn auf ihr Kopfkissen. Dann versicherte sie sich, dass die Piraten noch in der Küche saßen und stieg aus dem Fenster. Mit dem Bündel in der Hand lief sie die Straßen zum Hafen hinunter. Ihr ‚Gepäck' warf sie in ein kleines Boot, sprang hinterher und ruderte zur Black Pearl, die weiter draußen angelegt hatte.

Dort angekommen, schlug sie ein Leck in das Boot und kletterte schnell auf das Schiff. Sie lief die Treppen zur Vorratskammer hinunter und versteckte sich in einer Ecke hinter einigen Fässern und schon bald packte sie die Welt der Träume.

Den ganzen nächsten Tag versuchte sie, einen Plan zu machen, um ihrem Vater zu erklären, warum sie hier sei. Doch etwas wirklich brauchbares fiel ihr nicht ein. Auch zwei Tage später war sie nicht weiter. Allerdings löste sich in dieser Nacht dieses Problem.

Mary blinzelte verschlafen und merkte, dass vor ihr einige Fusspaare standen. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick. Dort stand fast die gesamte Crew der Black Pearl. „Öhm.", machte sie, während sie aufstand. „Ja?", fragte ihr Vater. Verlegen kratzte sie sich am Hals und zog die Lippen nach rechts. „Gehen wir doch erstmal an Deck.", schlug Jack vor und ging voran.

Sie setzte sich auf die Reling, während sich die Piraten ihrem Abendessen zuwandten und Will und Jack am anderen Ende des Schiffe diskutierten. Gelangweilt seufzte sie, stand schnell auf und balancierte auf der Reling. Irgendwann blieb sie stehen, hielt sich an einem Seil fest und starrte auf die See.

„Mary?"Sie drehte sich um. Will und Jack waren zu ihr gekommen. „Wir können dich nicht mehr zurückbringen. Also bleibst du hier.", sagte Jack. „Klasse!", rief Mary und sprang von der Reling. „Was ist mit Melody?", fragte Will. „Ich hab ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen."

Sie bekam ein eigenes Zimmer. Es erinnerte sie an ihr eigenes daheim. Klein, mit einem Fenster am Heck des Schiffes.

Nach einigen Tagen musste Mary sich eingestehen, dass es ziemlich langweilig war. „Kapern wir kein Schiff oder so?", fragte sie, als Will an ihr vorbeiging. „Du musst Geduld haben. Wir sind mitten auf See, also kann es nicht mehr lange dauern. Außerdem, während wir ‚arbeiten' bleibst du in deiner Koje."

Empört riss Mary ihren Mund auf. „Guck nicht so! Du bist schließlich erst acht." Damit ging er davon. „Das will ich erstmal sehen.", sagte sie leise und drehte sich wieder um, um die See zu beobachten.

Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Mary saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett. Lärm drang vom Deck durch ihre Zimmerdecke herunter. Sie stand auf, öffnete das Fenster und lehnte sich hinaus. Ein anderes Schiff lag neben ihrem. Schnell lief sie in den Raum gegenüber, schnappte sich ein Schwert, das sie unter ihrem Mantel versteckte und rannte nach oben. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür.

Vor ihr bot sich das Bild einer Schlacht. Offenbar waren die Piraten der Black Pearl überrascht worden. Mary trat unbewusst einige Schritte heraus. Jemand legte von hinten einen Arm um ihren Hals und würgte sie. Verschwommen sah sie Jack, der ihren Vater anstieß und auf sie deutete. Doch bevor er auch nur einen Schritt tun konnte, hatte Mary schon reagiert.

Aus einer Tasche zog sie einen Dolch, den sie immer bei sich trug und rammte ihm dem Angreifer in den Magen. Sie riss sich aus seiner Umklammerung, zog das Schwert hervor und stach ihm mitten ins Herz. Schnell wirbelte sie herum und fand sich ihrem nächsten Feind gegenüber, dem sie mit einem einzigem Hieb den Kopf vom Hals trennte.

Mit der Zeit wurde das Getümmel weniger und bald war Mary die Einzige, die noch kämpfte. Elegant wich sie einem Schwerthieb aus und hüpfte schnell in die Luft, damit der Angreifer ihr nicht die Füße abschlug. Endlich konnte sie zustechen und hauchte ihm damit den letzten Rest Leben aus seinem Körper.

Sie legte ihren Kopf erst auf die eine, dann auf die andere Seite. Beide Male knackten ihre Knochen laut. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass die gesamte Crew vor ihr stand. „Das war lustig.", meinte sie nachdenklich. „Das war gut!", sagte Will erstaunt. „Hattest du etwa gedacht, ich hätte nichts drauf?", fragte sie herausfordernd grinsend. „Woher soll ich das wissen?"„Du hättest fragen können. Na ja, ich bin müde. Ich gehe ins Bett. Gute Nacht."Unter verdatterten Blicken verschwand sie in der Tür.

Ab dem nächstem Tag bekam sie Unterricht im Schwertkampf vom Captain persönlich. Und sie kaperten ein Schiff nach dem anderen. Als sie eines Tages Festland näher kamen, planten sie einen Angriff.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Mary entrüstet und rannte ihrem Vater hinterher. „Es ist etwas anderes eine Stadt anzugreifen, als ein Schiff zu kapern, Mary. Deswegen."Er hatte ihr verboten mitzukommen. „Du weißt, dass ich damit auch klarkommen würde."„Keiner würde dich ernst nehmen."„Gerade deswegen! Sie denken nicht, dass von mir Gefahr ausgeht und so kann ich sie leichter umbringen."

„Du bist ganz schön mordlustig."„Wir sind auf der Black Pearl. Wir sind Piraten. Wir..."Er hatte sich umgedreht und sah sie böse an. „Nein, Mary! Wir sind Piraten, aber du nicht! Du bist acht! Du bist ein junges Mädchen! Ich will nicht, dass du als der Taugenichts endest, der ich bin!"Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, rannte über das Deck und hinunter in ihr Zimmer, dessen Tür sie zuschlug und abschloss.

Wie ein nasser Sack ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen. Sie konnte das nicht glauben. Die letzten Wochen hatte sie damit verbracht, Leute umzubringen, Schiffe zu kapern und das Ladegut zu klauen. Und dann sagte ihr Vater, sie sei keine Piratin. Leise schluchzte sie in ihr Kissen.

„Nein!", murmelte sie bestimmt. „Piraten weinen nicht. Irgendwann wird er es einsehen." Sie versuchte, sich einigermaßen zu beruhigen und wartete auf die Dämmerung.

Dann, als es dunkel war, schlich sie sich aufs Deck und kletterte schnell den Mast hinauf. Langsam gruppierten sich die Piraten und stiegen in kleine Boote. Zwei Gestalten konnte sie, als die Jacks und Wills ausmachen. „Ich kann sie nicht finden."„Keine Sorge. Wo soll sie schon hin sein? Alle Boote sind da und dazuschmuggeln kann sie sich nicht. Sie wird sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo verkrochen haben.", meinte Jack und schubste ihren Vater zu einem der Boote.

Vom Mast aus beobachtete Mary mit ihrem Feldstecher das Spektakel an Land. Traurig fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Dolch. Wie gern wäre sie jetzt dabei gewesen. Sie seufzte lang und ließ sich dann an einem Seil vom Mast herunter. Einen letzten Blick warf sie in Richtung Land und ging dann zu Bett.

Will saß auf ihrem Bett, als Mary am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Sie setzte sich auf, machte einen Schneidersitz und starrte ihn an. „Tut mir Leid wegen gestern. Es ist nunmal etwas anderes, etwas größeres. Kann sein, dass du dem schon gewachsen bist, aber ich bin dein Vater und du bist erst acht. Du bist auf einem Piratenschiff – ich hab Angst um dich."„Schon klar."

„Und, dass du keine Piratin bist, dass ist mir so herausgerutscht. Und wenn du wieder nach Hause fährst, dann bist du das nicht mehr."„Wenn ich nach Hause fahre?"„Du kannst nicht für immer hier bleiben." „Ja, das war mir klar. Trotzdem wäre ich lieber hier, als bei Mom und Will, auch wen ich sie liebe."

„Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht."Er reichte ihr etwas, das in ein Tuch eingewickelt war. Langsam packte sie es aus und hielt ein wundervolles Schwert in den Händen. Die Klinge glänzte im Licht, der Griff war aus Gold und eine Gravur war zu sehen. „MT. Mary Turner?"„Ja. Damit du auch weißt, dass es deines ist. Ich hab dem Schmied gesagt, dass ich ihm am Leben lassen würde, wenn er das eingraviert."„Und, hast du es eingehalten?"Er grinste. „Was denkst du denn?"„Danke."

Es vergingen vier weitere Wochen mit plündern und töten. Dann eines Tages war ein Schiff der brittischen Garde an die Black Pearl herangesegelt. Mary stand am Heck und beobachtete von da aus das Schauspiel. „Ein Vorschlag!", sagte Will plötzlich mittendrin. „Ihr nehmt jemanden mit euch nach England und dafür lassen wir euch in Ruhe."„Wer ist es?", fragte der Offizier. Doch Mary hatte bereits begriffen und stand auf der Reling.

„Ich!", rief sie und alle schwenkten ihren Blick zu ihr hoch. „Das heißt, wir nehmen das Mädchen mit nach England und ihr lasst uns in Ruhe?" „Na ja, ihr müsst ihr auch ein Bett geben und Essen und so.", meinte Jack. „Ok. Ist gut."„Schön!", rief Mary sarkastisch und sprang auf das andere Schiff hinüber.

„Na, wie geht's so?", fragte sie immer noch mit sarkastischem Unterton, warf noch einen letzten saueren Blick zu ihrem Vater und verschwand unter Deck.

Die Sonne schien, als sie ihre Heimat erreichten. Mary schwitzte unter dem schwarzen Kleid. Das Schwert steckte sicher in ihrem Gürtel in der Scheide. Langsam ging sie die Straßen entlang. Endlich stand sie vor ihrem Haus. Mit einem Seufzer drückte sie die Tür auf.

„Mom?!", rief sie und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. „Will?!"In der Küche fand sie schließlich ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder. „Mary!", rief Melody und umarmte ihre Tochter. „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Was ist denn alles passiert?", fügte sie hinzu und zog sie zum Tisch, an dem ihr kleiner Bruder Will saß, den sie auf den Schoß nahm und fest drückte. Dann begann sie alles zu erzählen.

„Mary?"„Hm?", machte sie und öffnete die Augen. Neben ihrem Bett stand ihr mittlerweile achtjähriger Bruder. „Ich hab schlecht geträumt." Schläfrig rutschte Mary an den Bettrand und hob die Decke hoch, unter die Will kroch. Mittlerweile war sie es gewohnt, dass Will zu ihr und nicht zu ihrer Mutter kam. Sie war krank geworden, weswegen sie tagtäglich eine sehr schlechte Laune hatte, die man gar nicht überbieten konnte.

„Mary?"„Hm?"„Was macht Dad eigentlich?"„Er ist Händler. Er segelt in der Welt umher und kauft und verkauft. Und jetzt schlaf."Mary wollte nicht, dass ihr Bruder eine Abneigung gegen ihren Vater hatte, die sie schon hegte.

Plötzlich klopfte es leise am Fenster. Verschlafen sah Mary hoch und erblickte einen Piraten der Black Pearl. Sie versicherte sich, dass Will schlief und ging hinaus. „Hier, das ist für dich.", sagte der Pirat und gab Mary einen Zettel.

_Komm zur Klippe._

Drei einfache Wörter. Sie musste nicht großartig raten, um zu wissen, dass es von ihrem Vater war. Sie nickte dem Piraten zu, der augenblicklich verschwand. Mary zog sich schnell Stiefel an und rannte los. Die Straßen entlang, am Hafen vorbei und die Berge hinauf. Am Klippenrand, an dem vor acht Jahren sie selbst noch gesessen hatte, saß ihr Vater.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie kühl und blieb neben ihm stehen. „Es tut mir Leid." „Schön.", meinte Mary ebenso kühl und wollte gehen. „Bleib bitte."„Und wieso sollte ich? Du hast mich einfach weggeschickt. Was mir alles durch den Kopf geschossen ist. Dass du mich für mich schämst oder so. Du hättest es mir sagen können. Plötzlich, so aus heiterem Himmel, wurde ich abgeschoben.", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Freiwillig wärst du nie gegangen."„Ach ja, und das weißt du ja am besten, oder? Du kennst mich nicht, Dad! Du warst nie da! Ich wäre gegangen, denn ich muss mich um meinen Bruder und um meine Mutter kümmern."„Wieso musst du dich um sie kümmern?"„Sie ist krank. Sie wird sterben."Plötzlich war er auf den Füßen.

„Was?"„Das hat auf jeden Fall der Arzt gesagt. Ich hab es nicht übers Herz gebracht, es ihr zu sagen. Und dann wird es sich auch noch lange hinziehen. Es quält sie so."Ungläubig schüttelte Will den Kopf. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht."„Es ist aber so."Eine kleine Pause entstand. „Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Ich muss wieder weg. Wir sind hier fast nur zufällig vorbei."„Dann geh."„Ich hab Will nie gesehen."„Und das ist auch besser so. Er denkt, du bist Händler. Wenn du jetzt mit diesen alten Klamotten daherkommst, dann wird er das nicht mehr glauben."„Aber..." „Glaub mir! Er hasst Piraten. Ich hab ihm sogar verschwiegen, dass ich mal mit dir unterwegs war und wo ich das Schwert herhab. Es ist besser so.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Ich muss gehen. Bitte, sei mir nicht mehr böse."Er strich ihr kurz über die Wange und machte sich an den Abstieg. Die Dunkelheit verschluckte ihn schnell. Mary blieb noch lange an der Klippe stehen. Sie sah, wie nach einiger Zeit ein kleines Boot zur Black Pearl ruderte und wie das Schiff auf die weite See hinaussegelte.

Zwei Jahre später saß Mary grübelnd an der selben Stelle. „Hier bist du." Erschrocken drehte sie sich um und sah Will, der zu ihr kam und sich neben seine große Schwester setzte. „Hätte ich mir eigentlich auch gleich denken können."

„Bin ich wirklich so oft hier?"„Immer, wenn du nachdenken willst oder du schlecht drauf bist. Was tust du gerade?"„Nachdenken."„Worüber?" „Über so vieles."„Zum Beispiel?"„Du bist ziemlich neugierig."„Tja."„Du musst nicht alles wissen."

„Mom?"Sie sah ihn an. „Ja. Auch."„Jetzt lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen." „Über Mom und Dad und was jetzt aus uns wird."„Warum machst du dir Gedanken über Mom? Sie ist tot."„Du redest ziemlich respektlos über sie."„Sollte nicht so klingen. Wir müssen halt jetzt für uns selbst sorgen. Und Dad war sowieso nie da."„Hm."„Hast du ihn kennen gelernt?"

„Ja. Damals war ich vier. Mom war hochschwanger mit dir. Er war nicht lange da. Das nächste Mal war ich acht. Bevor sie wegsegelten, schlich ich mich auf das Schiff. Sehr erfreut waren sie nicht, doch ich blieb für einige Zeit. Von da hab ich auch mein Schwert. Dad hat es mir geschenkt. Hier."

Sie gab ihm ein goldenes Medaillon mit einem Totenkopf in der Mitte. Will senior hatte ihnen zwei geschickt. Eines trug sie. Bis jetzt hatte sie es vergessen, das andere ihrem Bruder zu geben. „Von Dad. Ich vergaß."Sie half ihm, einen Knoten in das lederne Band zu machen.

„Wir könnten versuchen, ihn zu kontaktieren."Mary biss sich auf die Lippe. „Was ist, Mary?"„Er ist tot, Will. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht früher gesagt habe."„Wann? Wieso?"„Vor ungefähr einem Jahr wurde sein Schiff versenkt."Mary konnte ja nicht erzählen, was wirklich passiert war.

„Wie kommt es, dass ich nichts davon weiß?"„Nun ja. Ich hab eine Nachricht erhalten. Nicht mal Mom wusste es. Sie war sowieso schon so krank. Bist du mir jetzt böse?"„Nein."Schweigend sahen sie auf das Meer hinab.

„Will?"„Hm?"„Ich hab mir gedacht, dass wir von hier weggehen."„Wieso?"„Weißt du, ich hab hier so viele Erinnerungen – schlechte Erinnerungen. Auch gute, ja. Aber ich will daran – na ja – nicht erinnert werden. Ich dachte an Amerika. Wir könnten auf einem Schiff anheuern."„Gut. Wann?"„Du sagst einfach so zu?"„Mary, du bist meine große Schwester. Ohne dich wäre ich aufgeschmissen. Und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann hält mich hier nichts. Also, lass uns gehen."

Er stand auf und hielt ihr eine Hand hin. Mary, die immer noch erstaunt war, ergriff sie und ging mit ihrem Bruder hinunter zum Hafen um ein Schiff zu suchen. Tatsächlich hatten sie Glück und fanden eines, das noch am selben Abend ablegte und auf dem sie arbeiten konnten.

Mary kam es irgendwie komisch vor. Am Vormittag hatten sie ihre Mutter beigesetzt und jetzt standen sie auf dem Deck eines Schiffes und ließen sich Arbeit zuteilen.

Die Reise verlief ohne große Zwischenfälle, doch als sie Amerika immer näher kamen, knallte plötzlich ein anderes Schiff an das ihres und setzten es in Brand. Wie die Blöden liefen alle hin und her. Mary krallte sich ihren Bruder und zog ihn zum Heck. Plötzlich bekam Mary ein Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Sie stürzte zu Boden. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Aus der Ferne hörte sie Will verzweifelt ihren Namen rufen.

Als Mary die Augen wieder öffnete, befand sie sich auf einem Bett. Sie hob ein wenig den Kopf, was unsägliche Schmerzen hervorriefen. Ihr Bett senkte sich ein wenig. Ein Mädchen in Wills Alter hatte sich darauf niedergelassen.

„Hallo. Ich bin Elizabeth Swann. Und du?"„Mary Turner."„Turner? Bist du mit diesem Jungen verwandt, namens William?"„Er ist mein kleiner Bruder. Sag mal, wo bin ich eigentlich?"„Oh, entschuldige. Wir haben euch aus dem Wasser gefischt. Wir kommen von England und wollen nach Amerika."

„Wie geht's Will?" „Gut. Du bist schlimmer dran. Er ist zwar noch ohnmächtig, aber er war vorher schon einmal wach. Wie alt bist du?"„14. Du?" „Zehn. Wie alt ist Will?"„So alt wie du. Was passiert jetzt mit uns?", fügte sie hinzu. Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Da musst du meinen Vater fragen."

„Wieso seid ihr von England hierher gekommen?"„Mein Vater ist Gouverneur in Port Royal geworden."„Was ist mit deiner Mutter?"„Sie ist bei meiner Geburt gestorben. Was ist mit deinen Eltern?"„Meine Mutter ist vor einigen Wochen gestorben – sie war krank. Mein Vater war Händler – sein Schiff wurde versenkt."

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?", fragte Elizabeth und blickte unsicher. „Klar doch. Nur zu."„Ich weiß, das muss sich blöd anhören. Aber, willst du vielleicht mit mir befreundet sein?"„Das ist wirklich eine komische Frage."

„Nun ja. Ich bin nunmal Gouverneurstochter und muss mich an gewisse Etiketten halten. Ich denke, du bist wirklich sehr nett und du bist nicht ... wie soll ich sagen ..."„In dieser Klasse?"„Das klingt so erniedrigend." „Ja, aber etwas besseres fällt mir gerade auch nicht ein." Die beiden Mädchen lachten. „Ich würde gern deine Freundin sein. Auch weil ich jetzt hierher komme. In ein Land, in dem ich niemanden kenne."

„Unterhaltet ihr euch gut?"Sie fuhren herum und Elizabeth stand sofort auf. „Ahm, Mary, das ist mein Vater. Und das ist Mary Turner. Sie ist die ältere Schwester von William. Übrigens ist er zehn und Mary ist 14." Er nickte. „Sieh doch mal nach dem Jungen, Elizabeth."„Ist gut. Wir sehen uns später.", sagte sie an Mary gewandt und ging hinaus.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" „Gut. Danke. Es tut zwar weh, aber es geht schon."Mary musste ihm erzählen, was mit ihren Eltern war und was passiert war. „Ah ja. Ich schlage vor, dass sie sich ausbilden lassen. Ihren Bruder zum Beispiel als Schmied. Ich könnte mich umhören."„Das wäre sehr nett. Danke sehr."Er nickte wieder verständnisvoll und ließ Mary alleine.

Sie kratzte sich im Nacken und wurde plötzlich weiß im Gesicht. Ihr Medaillon war weg.

In den vergangen fünf Jahren waren Mary und Elizabeth die besten Freundinnen geworden und Mary hatte unbegrenzten Eintritt zum Gouverneurshaus. Will hatte eine Ausbildung bei einem Schmied begonnen. Außerdem hatte er sich unsterblich in Elizabeth verliebt und machte sie wahnsinnig, indem er sie siezte.

Mary und Will lebten in einer kleinen Wohnung über der Schmiede. Er hatte mit seinen 15 Jahren von der Größe her seine 19-jährige eingeholt. Mary wollte für einige Zeit nach England segeln und sehen, was so daraus geworden war. Unter großem Geschluchze von Elizabeths und Wills Seite hatte sie sich von ihnen verabschiedet und stand jetzt an der Reling des Schiffes. Mit dem Feldstecher konnte man in der Ferne noch Amerika sehen.

Eines Nachts fiel Mary plötzlich aus ihrem Bett. Etwas hatte das Schiff dazu gebracht ruckartig zur Seite zu kippen. Verstört stand sie auf, band sich ein Gürtel um, in den sie ihr Schwert steckte und zog einen Morgenmatel darüber, den sie fest zuschnürte.

Die Tür krachte auf und zwei Piraten kamen mit erhobenen Schwertern auf sie zu. „Parley!", rief sie schnell. Denn darin sah sie ihre einzige Chance zu überleben. „Das ist total unlustig.", meinte der eine, packte sie am Arm und zog sie hinaus. Umständlich stiegen sie hinüber auf das Piratenschiff, das Mary irgendwie bekannt vorkam. „Der Captain ist gerade nicht da. Am besten sperren wir sie unten einfach ein."Das taten sie dann auch und Mary fiel schon bald in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

„Hey! Aufwachen!", jemand schüttelte Mary an der Schulter, wodurch sie unsanft geweckt wurde. „Der Captain bittet dich zu ihm."Schläfrig stand sie auf und folgte dem Piraten die Treppe nach oben. Sie gingen aufs Deck und dann die paar Stufen hinauf zum Steuerrad. Mary musste sich zusammenreißen, als sie sah, wer der Captain war.

„Also, was willst du?", fragte Jack gelangweilt. „Hier bleiben."„Hier bleiben?", wiederholte er ungläubig. „Ja. Essen, trinken, schlafen, kämpfen,..."„Moment. Kämpfen? Du? Eine Frau?"„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?"„Du weißt, was das heißen soll."„Elende Vorurteile. Du kannst mir ja wenigstens eine Chance geben."Lange sah er sie an.

„Wie heißt du?" „Mary."„Captain Jack Sparrow, hi."„Hi."„Nur Mary also, ja?"„Vorerst schon."Irgendwas in ihr, sagte Mary, dass sie besser dran wäre, wenn sie nicht sagte, wer sie war. Anscheinend erkannte er sie nicht und ersteinmal sollte das so bleiben.

„Ich bin ja kein Unmensch. Also gut, du bekommst deine Chance. Wenn du sie allerdings versaust, dann ... hm ... dann denke ich mir noch etwas aus. Ich schätze mal, du brauchst was Anständiges zum anziehen. Kannst ja nicht im Nachthemdchen rumlaufen. Unten findest du einen Schrank, der voll ist mit Frauenkleidern."Er deutete durch den Boden. „Danke.", meinte Mary tonlos und drehte sich um.

Im Schrank hingen einige schöne Kleider. Da Mary den Piraten nicht wirklich vertraute, schloss sie die Tür ab und hängte Tücher vor die Fenster und die Tür. Erst dann entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleidung und schlüpfte in ein edles schwarzes Kleid aus samtenem Stoff. Es war unten weit geschnitten und hatte schmale Träger. Außerdem waren noch Ärmel angenäht.

Mary wunderte sich, dass ein Spiegel vorhanden war und betrachtete sich darin. Sie fand ein Colier, das mit schwarzen Steinen versehen war und legte es um. ‚Gut, dass ich meine Stiefel an hab.', dachte sie bei sich und band die Schnüre ordentlich. Sie liebte diese Schuhe. Sie gingen bis zu den Knien, hatten eine Schnürung und einen ordentlichen Absatz. Zum Schluss kämmte sie noch ihre blonden Haare.

Nachdem sie die Tücher wieder abgehängt hatte, trat sie wieder aufs Deck. „Wow." Sie drehte sich um und sah Jack, der zu ihr hinuntersah. Sie lächelte ihn sexy an und kam zu ihm hoch. „Sehe ich gut aus? Wie eine Piratin?"„Eher wie eine edle Dame."„Nein, die sehen anders aus. Ich kenne einige."„Aus feinem Hause?"„Nein. Überhaupt nicht. Durch einen Zufall habe ich diese kennen gelernt."

Jack verbeugte sich leicht, nahm ihre Hand und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Mademoiselle,", sagte er. Jack sah sie wieder an. „Wieso hast du keine Angst vor uns – Piraten?"„Sollte ich?", fragte Mary überrascht. „Jeder hat Angst vor uns.", sagte Jack. „Ich nicht."„Du gefällst mir."Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wie soll ich das denn verstehen?" „Du hast vor nichts Angst."„Das stimmt nicht!", protestierte sie, „ich kriege panische Anfälle bei Spinnen." „Tatsächlich?", fragte Jack und lachte sich halb schlapp. „Das ist nicht witzig!", sagte Mary beleidigt.

„Doch, das ist es."„Ich hasse dich."Den ganzen Nachmittag über unterhielten sie sich – und verstanden sich prima. „Ok, in was bist du unschlagbar?", fragte Jack, als es schon dunkel wurde. „Im Duellieren."Jack sah sie an. „Du lügst. Da bin ich unschlagbar."Mary lachte.

„Können wir ja morgen ausprobieren. Jetzt ist es zu spät.", sagte Mary und gähnte. Jack wies ihr sein Zimmer zu. Mary zog das Kleid und die Schuhe aus. In Unterwäsche stand sie vorm Spiegel. ‚Ich bin nicht dick.', versuchte sie sich einzureden, gab schließlich auf, zog ein Nachthemd über und ging ins Bett.

Ihr kam es so vor, als hätte sie nicht mal eine Sekunde geschlafen, als sie auch schon aus dem Schlaf gerissen. „Wach auf!"„Was denn?", klagte Mary und sah Jack leidend an. „Das klären wir jetzt."„Was denn?", fragte Mary wieder. „Wer besser im Duellieren ist. Komm schon!"Mary warf die Deck weg, zog sich auf die Beine, griff sich ihr Schwert, das sie bei ihrer ‚Mitnahme' mitgeschmuggelt hatte und ging hinaus. Die kalte Seeluft weckte ihre Lebensgeister.

„Komm schon!", rief Jack. Mary stieg die Stufen zum Steuerrad rauf. „Hier?", fragte sie. „Ja. Los geht's."Kaum hatte er fertig gesprochen schlug er mit seinen Schwert auf Mary ein. Es wurde ein erbitterter Kampf. Für Mary wurde es immer schwieriger. Jack trug seine ganzen Klamotten, sie hingegen hatte nur das dünne Nachthemd und die Unterwäsche an.

‚Ich hätte mir ein anderes Nachthemd anziehen sollen.', schimpfte sie im Stillen und verfluchte sich, weil sie einen weißen Fetzen mit Spaghettiträgern trug. Für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde passte sie nicht auf und Jack zerfetzte ihre Träger, dass das Hemd auf den Boden fiel. Mary kämpfte weiter.

„Denkst du etwa, dass mich das stört?", fragte sie. Doch in Wirklichkeit störte es sie ungemein. Jetzt war ihr noch kälter. Die Kälte war unerträglich. ‚Er sieht gut aus. Besser wie früher. Er ist richtig scharf.', dachte Mary und unterdrückte das Grinsen, das ihr den Hals hochkam.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Jack. Sie standen sich gegenüber, die Schwerter über ihren Köpfen gegeneinander gedrückt. Mary packte ihr Schwert mit beiden Händen – Jack schaffte es mit einer. Es verging eine halbe Ewigkeit. Mary wollte nicht aufgeben. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub und ihr Lippen waren blau angelaufen, doch wollte sie vor Jack keine Schwäche zeigen.

„Hmmmm.", machte Jack plötzlich. Mit einem Finger fuhr er zwischen ihre Brüste und zog an ihrem BH (A/N: auf jeden Fall sowas in der Art, weiß nich, ob die damals schon sowas hatten – und ich brauch das jetzt). Mary ließ sich nicht beirren. Nur noch mit Höschen bekleidet stand sie da.

Jack schien sich zu langweilen. Mary konnte nicht mehr, ihr wurde schwindlig. Langsam ließ sie den Druck auf das Schwert nach, nahm es ganz herunter und ließ es dann auf den Boden plumpsen. Sie schwankte. Jack fasste schnell ihre Arme. „Komm her.", sagte er und schloss sie in seine Arme.

Er nahm ihr Schwert und ihr Hemd und ging mit ihr in ihr Zimmer. Mary stand neben dem Bett und sah Jack zu, der im Schrank etwas zum Anziehen für sie suchte. „Hier, zieh das an.", sagte er und stand vor ihr. Jack sah ihr in die Augen, die gebannt in die seinen zurück guckten. Er zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie.

Mary genoss den Kuss. Nie zuvor wurde sie so geküsst. Langsam drückte er sie nach hinten und rutschte mit ihr Richtung Kopfende. Sie begann ihn schnell auszuziehen. Sie fand es dämlich allein so nackt zu sein.

Nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet krochen sie unter die Bettdecke und küssten sich nur noch inniger. Er entledigte sie und sich des restlichen störenden Stoffes und blickte Mary noch einmal tief in die Augen, bevor er eindrang und sie einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei ausstieß, als er ihr Jungfernhäutchen zerriss.

Langsam öffnete Mary ihre Augen. Sie lag auf Jacks warmer Brust, die sich sacht hob und senkte. Mit einer Hand strich er ihr über den Rücken. „Morgen.", flüsterte er und küsste sie auf den Haaren. Lächelnd sah sie ihn an. „Morgen."Nachdenklich blcikte sie zur Seite. „Was ist?"

„Was war ich?"„Was meinst du?"„Na ja, war ich eine Nummer für eine Nacht oder doch mehr?"„Das frägst du einen Piraten."„Jack." „Ich weiß es nicht, Mary. Kommt drauf an."„Worauf?" „Auf dich."„Auf mich?"„Wie lange du bleibst."„Ein halbes Jahr."„Dann könnte es mehr sein."

Sie küsste ihn. „Tu mir nicht weh."„Wie könnte ich?"

Mary war verliebt. Es war ihr egal, dass er der berüchtigte Pirat Captain Jack Sparrow war und ein dickes ‚P' auf dem Arm trug. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann wollte sie genau den selben Buchstaben haben.

Sie hatte bei den Raubzügen mitgemacht. Doch mit der Zeit war sie mißmutiger und nachdenklicher geworden. Das halbe Jahr neigte sich dem Ende zu und Mary hatte Will gesagt, dass sie dann zurückkehren würde. Sie musste einfach zurück zu ihrem Bruder. Immerhin war er erst 15. Er verließ sich auf seine Schwester und sie wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen.

„Jack. Ich werde bald gehen müssen."Schweigend sah er sie an. „Du wusstest es. Ich hab es dir gesagt. Ich hab Verpflichtungen, Jack."„Hast du nicht gesagt, du wärst Piratin?"Sie nickte. „Piraten haben keine Verpflichtungen."Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Jack runzelte die Stirn. „Ein englisches Schiff.", murmelte er. „Das nehmen wir uns vor."

Während Jack seiner Crew Befehle zurief, schlich Mary sich in ihr Zimmer. Sie kramte einen Zettel heraus und schrieb ‚Es tut mir Leid' darauf. Sie legte ihn auf das Kissen und ging wieder hinaus. Mittlerweile schwankten die Schiffe nebeneinander und Jack plauderte gerade mit der anderen Mannschaft.

„So, ihr wollt in die Karibik, ja?"„Sicher."„In die Karibik?", fragte Mary, die inzwischen auf der Reling an der Erhöhung beim Heck stand. „Ja." „Nehmt ihr mich mit? Dafür lassen die euch in Ruhe."Mary merkte, dass sie von allen angestarrt wurde. „Natürlich.", sagte der englische Captain endlich und Mary sprang auf deren Schiff, das sofort davonsegelte.

Lange stand sie an der Reling und guckte Jack an, dessen Herz sie gebrochen zu haben schien. Mit den Lippen formte sie die Worte ‚Es tut mir Leid, Jack.' und ging unter Deck. Nie hätte sie gedacht, ihn je wieder zu sehen – ihre große, wahre, einzige, wirkliche Liebe.

Mary stand vor der Schmiede und atmete die frische Morgenluft ein. Dann steuerte sie direkt auf das Gouverneurshaus zu. Heute würde eine Beförderungsfeier in der Festung unten am Hafen statt finden. Und Mary begleitete ihre beste Freundin Elizabeth immer zu solchen Feiern, damit sie sich nicht langweilte. Die Kleider lieh sie sich von ihr. Sie waren etwa gleich groß – trotz der vier Jahren Unterschied.

Die Wache ließ sie ohne Probleme rein. Mary ging den Weg entlang zur Türe und wurde vom Butler eingelassen. Sie stieg die breite Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock und ging in das Zimmer, das gegenüber von Elizabeths lag und zog sich dort um. Das blaue Kleid, die Schuhe und der Hut standen ihr wirklich gut. Die Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt. Zu guter Letzt griff sie nach dem ebenso blauem Fächer und ging hinüber zu Elizabeth.

Ihr Vater stand neben der Tür und seine Tochter war hinter der Stellwand zum Umkleiden verschwunden. „Ah, Mary! Ihr seht fabelhaft aus."„Danke, Gouverneur."Ein Butler betrat den Raum und gab ihm Bescheid, dass Besuch wartete. „Wir sehen uns dann unten.", meinte er und ging hinaus.

Mary ging zu ihrer Freundin. „Sieht eng aus."„Ist auch eng."„Kann man da drin atmen?" „Nicht wirklich."„Du tust mir leid."„Ich mir auch." Mary wartete, bis Elizabeth in Kleid und Schuhe steckte, die Frisur gesteckt war und der Hut auf ihrem Kopf saß. „Auf in den Kampf.", grinste Mary und ließ Elizabeth bei ihr einhaken.

„Könntest du immer in meiner Nähe bleiben, falls ich ohnmächtig werde oder so?" „Oder falls du einen Antrag bekommst? Klar."„Ich hatte versucht es zu verdrängen."„Da wirst du nicht drumrum kommen. Also sag einfach nein."„Wenn das so einfach wäre."

Sie hatten die Treppe erreicht und unten stand Will und legte ein Schwert in den Holzkasten zurück. „Will! Ich hab von dir geträumt vergangene Nacht."„Von mir?"„Denkst du wirklich, dass das angebracht ist?", fragte ihr Vater. „Von dem Tag als wir uns kennen lernten. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Wie könnte ich das je vergessen, Ms Swann?"„Wie oft muss ich dich noch bitten, mich Elizabeth zu nennen?"„Mindestens noch einmal, Ms Swann, wie jedes Mal."„Siehst du, der Junge hat wenigstens Anstand. Lasst uns gehen."„Einen schönen Tag noch, Mr Turner.", sagte Elizabeth kühl und folgte ihrem Vater. Mary seufzte. „Versau es doch nicht immer.", sagte sie und stieg draußen in die Kutsche.

„Selbst jetzt – mit 20 – ignoriert er mich.", flüsterte Elizabeth. „Das tut er nicht. Er ist nur so unglaublich schüchtern und höflich – blöde Kombination.", sagte Mary leise. „Wem sagst du das?"

Lange brauchten sie nicht und schon standen sie in der prallen Sonne, beobachteten gelangweilt die Zeremonie und wedelten wie wild mit ihren Fächern. Endlich konnten sie in den kühlen Schatten fliehen. Doch dann kam auch schon der frisch gebackene Commodore Norrington.

„Darf ich um Euer Gehör bitten?", fragte er Elizabeth, die nach einem vielsagendem Blick zu Mary hin, ihm folgte. Mary ging ihnen nach und stellte sich hinter eine Säule. Elizabeth lehnte sich gegen den Steinaltar, der direkt an einer Klippe gebaut wurde.

Mary konnte leider nicht hören, was er sagte doch irgendwann begann Elizabeth heftiger zu atmen, als vorher und kippte über die Brüstung. Mary rannte hin und schrie verzweifelt ihren Namen. Norrington wollte ihr hinterher springen, wurde jedoch zurück gehalten und lief dann weg.

Mary sah ihre Freundin nicht auftauchen und rannte ebenfalls zum Ausgang, doch sie wurde nicht hinaus gelassen. Sie trug ja immer noch das Kleid von Elizabeth und könnte es ja stehlen. Ihr blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als in eine Kutsche zu steigen und zurück in das Gouverneurshaus zu fahren, in dem sie wieder ihre Sachen anzog. Mittlerweile war auch Elizabeth angekommen, mit der sie sich kurz unterhielt. Nach einigen Minuten machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Schmiede.

Als sie ihren Bruder erblickte, musste sie lauthals loslachen. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Siehst ja aus wie ein braunes Sandmännchen."Will erzählte ihr, dass der Pirat in die Schmiede gekommen war und mit ihm gekämpft hatte. „Irgendwie hast du aber auch gar kein Glück. Elizabeth geht's gut. Ich geh dann mal nach oben."

Spät abends kehrte sie wieder zurück in die Schmiede, in der ihr Bruder arbeitete. „Hab ich dich aufgeweckt?"„Ich war schon vorher wach."Plötzlich hielten beide inne und guckten sich kurz an. Dann gingen sie zum Fenster und sahen die Straßen entlang. Kanonenschüsse hallten in der Luft. Will schnappte sich eine Axt und ein Schwert. Mary hingegen beschränkte sich nur auf ihr Schwert und lief hinaus.

Schon bald verlor sie ihren Bruder in der Menge. Ihr kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis es dämmerte und die Piraten verschwanden. Will lag mitten auf der Straße. „Will!", rief Mary immer wieder und klopfte ihm auf die Wange. Endlich wachte er auf. „Elizabeth.", sagte er plötzlich, sprang auf und lief davon. „Ich heiße aber Mary. Hey, warte!", rief sie und lief hinterher.

Sie entdeckte ihn beim Gouverneur, Commodore und einigen Soldaten in der Festung und er stritt sich mit ihnen. „Vergesst Euren Rang nicht.", ermahnte der Commodore ihn und drückte ihm seine Axt in die Hände. „Passt besser auf ihn auf, Ms Turner.", sagte er zu Mary, die nickte, ihren Bruder am Ärmel packte und mit sich zog.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Du kannst doch nicht einfach da rein spazieren und die anbrüllen. Am Ende verbieten sie mir noch Elizabeth zu sehen. Was wolltest du da eigentlich?", fügte sie hinzu. „Ich kann jetzt nicht.", sagte er, riss sich los und lief davon. „Will!" Doch er reagierte nicht. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als in die Schmiede zurückzukehren.

Als Will am nächsten Tag immer noch nicht gekommen war, machte sie sich auf die Suche und wurde am Hafen fündig. „Will! Was zum Teufel machst du hier?" Jack und Will drehten sich um, um zu erfahren, wer sich so über ihn aufregte. Sie erstarrte.

„Jack.", sagte sie unangenehm berührt. „Mary.", sagte dieser gleichgültig. „Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Will vorsichtig. „Irgendwie schon.", meinte Mary. „Irgendwie?!", brauste Jack auf, „Wir kannten uns ziemlich gut!"Mary kratzte sich am Hals, darauf wusste sie keine Antwort.

„Also, was macht ihr?", fragte sie wieder. „Elizabeth wurde entführt. Wir holen sie zurück.", erklärte Will. „Ich komme mit.", sagte Mary sofort. Damit war Jack anscheinend nicht wirklich einverstanden. „Auf keinen Fall! Nicht du! Nicht sie, Will!"„Ich komme mit. Ob du willst oder nicht. Elizabeth ist meine beste Freundin. Ich werde sie nicht ein paar halbstarken Piraten überlassen.", sagte Mary bestimmt und ging an Bord.

Jack sah ihr mit offenem Mund total entsetzt hinterher. Will sah unsicher hin und her. Er wusste nicht, was er mit dieser Situation machen sollte. „Sag doch auch mal was!", brüllte Jack. Will schluckte, sah kurz zum Schiff und dann wieder zu Jack. „Das kann ich nicht.", meinte er kleinlaut. „Hat sie dein Leben gerettet oder so?", fragte Jack ungehalten. „Irgendwie schon."„Na klasse! Das kann ja heiter werden.", stöhnte der Pirat und folgte Will aufs Schiff.

Will interessierte es wahnsinnig, woher Mary und Jack sich kannten, aber aus den beiden hatte er in den letzten zwei Tagen auf See nichts herausbekommen. Er entdeckte Mary allein am Bug stehen und ging zu ihr. „Hey."Sie drehte sich um. „Hey. Was gibt's?", fragte sie. „Sagst du mir vielleicht jetzt, woher du Jack kennst?", fragte Will hoffnungsvoll und ein wenig genervt.

Mary seufzte und lehnte sich gegen die Reling. Dann sah sie Will in die Augen und überlegte. „Weißt du noch, als ich 19 war – du gerade mal 15..." „Als du nach England gesegelt bist?", unterbrach Will sie. „Ja." Sie holte Luft. „Ich bin nie dort angekommen."Will sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Wie meinst du das? ‚Du bist nie angekommen.'?"„Wir waren schon ein paar Tage unterwegs und in der Nacht wurden wir von Piraten angegriffen."Mary erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Als sie geendet hatte, sah sie ihn unsicher an.

„Wieso hast du nie gesagt, wer unser Vater wirklich war?"„Wer er wirklich war?"„Ein Pirat. Ich weiß es von Jack."„Du hasst Piraten. Ich wollte nicht, dass du ihn hasst, obwohl du ihn gar nicht kennst."Eine Pause entstand. „Will, sag Jack nicht, dass ich deine Schwester bin. Ich weiß nicht, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er wüsste, dass ich die Tochter von seinem ehemals guten Freund bin."

„Ja. Du hast Jack ziemlich verletzt."„Ja. Ich weiß. Ich musste zu dir zurück. Ohne mich wärst du aufgeschmissen gewesen."„Jetzt übertreib mal nich so maßlos. Aufgeschmissen wäre ich nicht gewesen. Doch ich würde dich hassen."Sie lachte. „Da hast du's. Ich denke, ich gehe mal zu Jack."Sie wandte sich zum gehen. „Mary, liebst du ihn?"Sie lächelte. „Ja, sehr."„Dann tu, was du tun musst."

Mary klopfte sachte an die Tür. „Ja.", rief Jack und sie öffnete zögerlich die Tür. Hinter sich schloss sie sie wieder. Jack saß am Tisch über ein Blatt gebeugt. Mary setzte sich an die senkrechte Seite. „Was willst du?"„Jack, ich ... Es tut mir Leid."

„Das dritte Mal."„Was?" „Deine Nachricht, du formtest es mit deinen Lippen und gerade eben."„Ja, stimmt. Es tut mir aber auch wirklich Leid." „Vier."„Hör auf mitzuzählen. Das hört sich so an, als wäre es dir egal – als wäre ich dir egal. Du weißt selber, dass das nicht stimmt."

„Und da bist du dir so sicher, ja?"„Ziemlich, ja. Jack, ich musste weg. Ich hatte es dir gesagt. So hättest du mich nie gehen lassen."„Da bist du dir ebenfalls sicher, was?"„Du weißt es selber, Jack, sei ehrlich. Du hättest mich nicht gehen lassen. Und ich musste zurück."Er reagierte nicht.

„Ich bin gegangen, weil ich musste. Von dir aus hättest du mich nie gehen lassen. Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du mich immer noch liebst und ... ich liebe dich."Sie stand auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Dunkelheit zog sich über das Meer. Mary seufzte, streifte das Kleid ab und ging zu Bett.

Lange hatte sie nicht geschlafen, da schlug sie auch wieder ihre Augen auf. Jemand war in ihrem Zimmer – das spürte sie. Aus den Augenwinkeln suchte sie den Raum ab, dann setzte sie sich auf und sah sich noch einmal um. Mit dem nächsten Atemzug hatte sie die Decke zurückgeschlagen, war aus dem Bett gesprungen und befand sich plötzlich Jack gegenüber.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass du recht hattest. Ich liebe dich einfach immer noch und das wird immer so sein."Er küsste sie und drängte sie zurück aufs Bett. „Wieso bin ich eigentlich immer in Unterwäsche und du voll angezogen?", fragte Mary dazwischen. „Ich habe keine Ahnung.", grinste Jack und entledigte sie ihrer Kleidung.

Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie die Isla de Muerta erreicht. Die gesamte Crew stand an der Reling und blickte durch den Nebel zum Meer hinab. Mary bekam mit, wie Gibbs Will gegenüber erwähnte, dass Jack einmal der Captain der Black Pearl war – was sie ihm verschwiegen hatte. Jetzt erzählte Gibbs davon, wie Jack auf einer Insel ausgesetzt wurde.

„Er nahm drei Schildkröten, zurrte sie fest und schwamm hinaus ins Meer." „Schildkröten?"„Aye."„Was hat er als Seil benutzt?" Gibbs überlegte kurz und sah nach links auf – Jack war hinzugekommen. „Menschenhaar. Von meinem Rücken."Mary versuchte ihr Grinsen zu unterdrücken, was ihr nicht sonderlich gelang – Jack hatte keine starke Rückenbehaarung.

„Der junge Mr Turner, Mary und ich gehen an Land.", sagte er zu Gibbs. „Immer an den Code halten.", hörte Mary Jack sagen, sah Wills verwirrten Blick und stieg in ein Boot. „Was meintest du mit ‚den Code einhalten'?", fragte Will. „Jeder, der zurückbleibt, bleibt zurück.", antwortete Jack. „Das gilt für jeden von uns.", fügte Mary hinzu.

„Keine Helden unter den Piraten, was?"„Weißt du, wo du so eine finstere Einstellung zu Piraten hast, bist du auf dem besten weg einer zu werden."Jack zählte auf, was er bereits gemacht hatte. „Und du bist total besessen von einem Schatz."„Ich bin nicht besessen von einem Schatz.", protestierte Will und folgte Jack an Land.

„Nicht jeder Schatz ist aus Gold und Silber, weißt du.", sagte er, sah ihn an und warf dann einen vielsagenden Blick Richtung Mary, dann wandte er sich wieder um. In der Höhle standen zig Piraten, auf einem Goldhaufen stand eine Truhe, Elizabeth und Barbossa, der gerade eine kleine tolle Rede hielt.

„Kommt.", sagte Jack und lief davon, Mary und Will im Schlepptau. „Ok. Will, du wartest hier."„Was?"„Hab ich dir jemals Anlass gegeben, mir nicht zu vertrauen?", fragte Jack, griff Marys Hand und zog sie mit sich.

Irgendwann blieben sie stehen und beobachteten das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot. Plötzlich erhielt Mary einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Sie stürzte zu Boden und wurde bewusstlos.

„Mary. Mary!"Jemand ohrfeigte sie. „Autsch! Wieso schlägst du mich?", fragte sie und sah Jack empört an. „Damit du aufwachst.", sagte er und half ihr auf die Füsse. „Was ist denn passiert?", wollte Mary wissen und rieb sich den Kopf. „Tja, Will hat uns k.o. geschlagen – damit."Er hielt ein Ruder in den Händen.

„Was? Das glaub ich nicht."„Ist aber so."„Wieso sollte er das tun?"„Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber er ist anscheinend mit Elizabeth zurück aufs Schiff. Komm schon."Sie gingen den Weg zurück und stießen plötzlich auf einen Haufen Piraten, die Jack ganz entsetzt anstarrten.

„Du solltest eigentlich mausetot sein.", meinte einer. „Bin ich nicht? Hm."Die Piraten richteten ihre Pistolen auf sie. „Palulay...palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili... parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner...", stammelte Jack. „Parley?", fragte ein Pirat. „Parley! Das ist es! Parley! Parley!", rief Jack. „Oh, ja. Ich auch. Parley!", warf Mary ein.

„Parley? Wer hat sich bloß diesen Parley-Mist ausgedacht?", fragte ein anderer Pirat zähneknirschend. „Das waren die Franzosen.", antwortete Jack. „Mitkommen!"

Barbossa stand ihnen gegenüber. Mary versuchte, sich hinter Jack und ihren Haaren zu verbergen. Denn Barbossa würde sie sicher erkennen. Vom ersten Moment an hatte er sie gehasst – was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

„Wie zum Teufel hast du es geschafft von dieser Insel herunter zu kommen?", fragte er. „Als du mich dort gelassen hast, ist dir etwas Entscheidendes entgangen. Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow."„Ah, diesen Fehler werde ich nicht noch einmal begehen. Ihr erinnert euch doch alle an Captain Jack Sparrow? Erschießt ihn.", fügte er hinzu und wandte sich zum gehen. Die Piraten richteten ihre Pistolen auf die beiden.

„Das Blut des Mädchens hat nicht gewirkt, was?", fragte Jack. „Es wird nicht geschossen!", rief Barbossa und wandte sich wieder zu Jack. „Du weißt, wessen Blut wir brauchen, nicht wahr?" „Ja, ich weiß es ganz genau."

Sie wurden auf die Black Pearl gebracht und Jack und Mary folgten Barbossa in seine Kabine. Mary ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus. Barbossa setzte sich an den Tisch und Jack lief vor ihm herum und unterbreitete ihm seinen Vorschlag.

„So, du willst mich an einem Strand stehen lassen mit nichts außer einem Namen und dein Wort, dass es der ist, den ich brauche und dir zusehe, wie du mit meinem Schiff davonsegelst?", fragte Barbossa ungläubig. „Nein. Ich lasse dich an einem Strand stehen ganz und gar ohne einen Namen und du siehst mir zu, wie ich mit meinem Schiff davonsegele und dir den Namen zurufe. Klar?", erklärte Jack.

„Aber dann hätten wir noch das Problem, dass ich an einem Strand stehe mit einem Namen und deinem Wort, dass es der ist, den ich brauche.", erwiderte Barbossa. „Von uns zweien, bin ich derjenige, der nicht verflucht ist ... mein Wort ist also das einzige, dem wir vertrauen können. Ich sollte dir danken. Denn, wenn du mich nicht zum sterben zurück gelassen hättest, wäre ich genauso verflucht wie du.", sagte Jack während er sich einen Apfel aussuchte und genüsslich hineinbiss. „Ist die Welt nicht witzig?"

Einer der Piraten kam herein. „Captain, wir kommen der Interceptor näher."Barbossa stand auf und ging hinaus. Jack schnappte sich Mary und folgte ihm. Barbossa stand am Bug, einen Feldstecher am Auge. Jack stellte sich direkt in sein Sichtfeld, woraufhin ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als den Feldstecher herunterzunehmen.

„Ich hab da eine Idee, Barbossa. Wir könnten die weiße Flagge hissen? Ich gehe rüber auf die Interceptor und handele die Rückgabe für das Medaillon aus, ha? Was sagst du dazu?" „Siehst du, Jack, das ist genau der Grund, warum du die Pearl verloren hast. Menschen sind einfach zu finden, wenn sie tot sind. Sperrt die beiden in die Brig."

„Hey, ihr habt ein Leck.", rief Jack. „Das interessiert die nicht.", sagte Mary knapp. „Mich aber. Denn es ist mein Schiff."„Wie wahr.", seufzte Mary.

„Verdammt, was machen die da?", fragte Mary erschrocken, als sie plötzlich wendeten und guckte durch das Leck. „Da ist die Interceptor." Dann warf sie sich von der Wand weg und eine Kanonenkugel flog zu ihnen hinein. „Hört auf Löcher in mein Schiff zu ballern!", schrie Jack. „Jack."„Ja?"„Die Tür ist offen."Jack schnappte sich Gibbs Flasche, die zu ihnen hereingesegelt war und folgte Mary hinaus.

Jack schnappte sich ein Seil, an dem ein Pirat hing, der herunterfiel. „Vielen Dank.", sagte er. Mary kam zu ihm und hielt sich ebenfalls am Seil fest, an dem sie zur Interceptor hinüberschwangen. „Jack!", rief Gibbs, neben dem sie gelandet waren. Jack gab ihm seine Flasche. „Völlig leer."

Er lief hinüber zu Elizabeth und half ihr mit einem Piraten. „Wo ist das Medaillon?", fragte er. „Du...", begann sie erbost und wollte ihn schlagen. Doch Jack hielt ihr Handgelenk fest. „Ahh. Und wo ist William?"„Will... Will!"

„Der Affe!", rief Mary und versuchte ihm hinterher zurennen, doch sie stolperte und überließ es Jack, dem Tier hinterherzuklettern. Mary sah, wie Jack vor Barbossa lag. Plötzlich wurde sie von hinten gepackt und zurück auf die Black Pearl geschleift.

Die ganze Crew wurde an einen Masten gebunden. „Wenn irgendwer von euch auf die Idee kommen sollte, ‚Parley' zu sagen, dann puste ich euch das Gehirn weg.", drohte einer der Piraten. Plötzlich explodierte die Interceptor. „Will!", kreischte Elizabeth und begann auf Barbossa einzuprügeln, der sie mühelos unter Kontrolle halten konnte.

„Willkommen zurück, Ms. Sie haben letztes Mal unsere Gastfreundlichkeit genutzt. Es ist nur fair, dass Sie uns das jetzt zurückzahlen.", sagte Barbossa und schubste sie zu seiner Crew. Will stand plötzlich auf der Reling. „Barbossa!"

„Will.", keuchte Elizabeth. „Lass sie frei.", rief er und richtete seine Pistole auf ihn. „Was denkst du dir, Junge?"„Lass sie frei." „Du hast nur einen Schuss und wir können nicht sterben."„Tu bitte nichts Blödes.", sagte Jack an Will gewandt. „Ihr nicht. Aber ich.", sagte Will und richtete die Pistole jetzt auf sich selbst.

„Zu spät.", sagte Jack. „Wer bist du?", fragte Barbossa. Jack baute sich vor Barbossa auf. „Niemand! Er ist ein niemand. Ein entfernter Cousin des Neffen meiner Tante zweiten Grades. Tolle Singstimme. Eunuch."

„Mein Name ist Will Turner. Mein Vater war Stiefelriemen Bill Turner. Sein Blut fließt in meinen Adern.", rief Will. „Will! Darling! Verdammt, was tust du?", rief Mary. Barbossa wandte sich zu ihr um. „Darling?", fragte er und wollte weiterreden, doch er kam auf sie zu und musterte sie. „Mary, nicht wahr?"Unentwegt starrte sie ihn an. ‚Jetzt ist es auch schon egal.', dachte sie.

Er betrachtete ihr Schwert, das in ihrem Gürtel steckte. „Mary Turner. Die kleine Mary. Erinnert ihr euch, Jungs?"„Aye!", rief seine Crew. Mary warf einen Blick zu Jack, dessen Ausdruck sie nicht deuten konnte. „Gleich zwei Turner. Scheint mein Glückstag zu sein.", meinte Barbossa und wandte sich wieder Will zu.

„Was willst du?"„Elizabeth kommt frei."„Ja, das wissen wir schon. Was noch?"Jack deutete auf sich. „Und die Crew – der Crew darf nichts geschehen."„Einverstanden."

Elizabeth wurde zur Planke geführt. „Na los, Püppchen!" „Barbossa, du verfluchter Bastard! Du hast geschworen, sie frei zu lassen!", schrie Will. „Zieh meine Ehre nicht in den Dreck, Junge. Ich war einverstanden, sie frei zu lassen, aber du hast nicht spezifiziert wann und wo."Will und Mary wurden geknebelt und die Hände zusammen gebunden.

„Wobei es so schade ist, so etwas schönes zu verlieren."„Aye!", riefen die Piraten. „Also, ich würde das Kleid gern wiederhaben.", sagte Barbossa grinsend zu Elizabeth gewandt. „Passt zu Eurer schwarzen Seele.", sagte Elizabeth und warf ihm das Kleid zu, das er an seine Wange drückte. „Ahh, es ist noch warm."

„Jetzt geh schon.", rief einer der Piraten. „Das dauert zu lange.", meinte ein anderer und trat auf die Planke. Elizabeth fiel kreischend ins Wasser. Jack ging auf die Planke. „Ich dachte wirklich, wir hätten das hinter uns.", sagte er zu Barbossa. „Jack ... Jack. Hast du es gemerkt? Das ist die selbe kleine Insel von deinem letzten Trip."„Habe ich gemerkt."

Verzweifelt versuchte Mary sich loszureißen. „Vielleicht gelingt dir ja noch einmal so eine unglaubliche Flucht ... aber ich denke nicht. Also, geh."„Letztes Mal hast du mir eine Pistole mit einem Schuß gelassen."„Wo bleiben meine Manieren? Wo ist Jacks Pistole? Bringt sie her."„Da wir jetzt zwei sind, wird Gentleman ... uns auch zwei Pistolen geben."

„Es bleibt bei einer. Du kannst ja den Gentleman spielen und die Lady erschießen.", sagte Barbossa und warf die Pistole ins Wasser. Jack drehte sich um und sprang hinterher. Mary und Will wurden in die Brigg verbannt, bis sie zur Isla de Muerta zurückkehrten.

Mary saß in einer Zelle mit Will. In die gegenüber war die gesamte Crew zusammengepfercht. Pintel und Ragetti wischten den Boden. Pintel erzählte etwas über Stiefelriemen Bill, den er als miesen Verräter bezeichnete und Gibbs mit einem ‚guter Mann' konterte.

„Er kam nicht gut mit Barbossa klar. Barbossa band eine Kanone an Stiefelriemens Stiefelriemen. Er versank im Meer."Barbossa kam herunter und warf Pintel die Schlüssel zu Marys und Wills Zelle zu. „Bringt sie nach oben."

Kurze Zeit später fanden sie sich vor der Truhe wieder. Mary entdeckte Jack hereinkommen. „Mit Blut begonnen...", fing Barbossa an. „Verzeihung.", sagte Jack und drängelte sich weiter durch die Piraten hindurch. „mit Blut ge..."„Jack.", rief Will überrascht.

„Das ist nicht möglich.", sagte Barbossa. „Sagen wir nicht üblich."„Wo ist Elizabeth?", fragte Will. „In Sicherheit, wie ich es versprochen habe. Sie wird Norrington heiraten, wie sie es versprochen hat. Und du wirst für sie sterben, wie du es versprochen hast. Also sind wir alle Männer, die ihre Versprechen einhalten. Außer Elizabeth, die ist in der Tat eine Frau."

„Ruhe! Du bist der nächste.", rief Barbossa und lehnte sich zu Mary und Will hinunter. „Das willst du nicht wirklich tun.", warf Jack ein. „Doch, ich denke, das will ich tun."„Schaufel dir dein Grab."„Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?"

„Weil..." Jack schlug die Hand des Piraten von seiner Schulter und ging zu Barbossa hoch „weil die Dauntless draußen auf den Gewässern treibt und auf dich wartet. Also du beorderst deine Männer zur Dauntless zu rudern und sie tun das, was sie am besten können." Die Piraten lachten.

„Und schon hast du zwei Schiffe. Der Beginn deiner eigenen Flotte. Das größte nimmst du als Flaggschiff, das ist klar. Aber was ist mit der Pearl? Mach mich zum Captain, ich segele unter deiner Flagge. Ich gebe dir zehn Prozent meiner Beute und du kannst dich vorstellen als ... Commodore. Klar?"

„Und ich wette, du willst, dass ich die Welpen nicht töte?", fragte Barbossa und zeigte auf Mary und Will. „Nein, nein. Töte den Welpen. Zumindest den Jungen. Mary behalte ich. Aber töte ihn noch nicht jetzt. Warte auf den richtigen Moment."Er nahm eine Hand voll Münzen aus der Truhe. „Bis-", ein paar Münzen fielen. „zum letzten-", wieder fielen Münzen. „Mann.", der Rest fiel in die Truhe. Nur eine Münze steckte er ein.

„Mary willst du haben?"„Ja. Wir können ihr vertrauen.", sagte Jack und befreite sie von den Fesseln. „Könnte ich einen Beweis haben?"„Oh, Barbossa. Du kennst mich doch von früher. Aber ... ok ... hier.", sagte Mary und zeigte ihm ihr Handgelenk auf dem ein ‚P' prangte. Mit 19 hatte sie es bekommen. „Schön."

„Das hast du von Anfang an geplant. Von da an, als du meinen Namen wusstest.", rief Will. „Ja.", gab Jack zu. „Ich will 50 Prozent deiner Beute."„15!"„40!"„25! Und ich Kauf dir einen Hut. Einen richtig großen ... Commodore."„Wir haben eine Abmachung.", sagte Barbossa und schüttelte Jacks Hand.

„Alle zu den Booten.", rief Jack. Barbossa sah ihn an. „Verzeihung. Du gibst die Befehle."„Jungs, macht einen Spaziergang."Die Crew drängte hinaus. „Nicht zu den Booten?", fragte Jack verwirrt und Barbossa grinste ihn an.

Will stand immer noch gefesselt vor dem Goldhügel. Jack und Mary standen etwas abseits. „Du bist nicht böse?", flüsterte sie unsicher. „Ein Name ist nicht wichtig. Immerhin bin ich ein Pirat."Er grinste.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Jack. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich durchschaut. Aber jetzt stellt sich raus, dass du undurchschaubar bist.", sagte Barbossa. „Ich? Ich bin unehrlich. Und bei unehrlichen Männern kannst du darauf vertrauen, dass sie unehrlich sind. Ehrlich, bei den Ehrlichen musst du Acht geben. Denn du weißt nie, wann sie etwas wirklich Blödes tun.", sagte Jack, schnappte sich das Schwert eines Piraten, den er ins Wasser stieß und warf das Schwert Will zu. Dann begann er mit Barbossa zu kämpfen.

„Du kannst mich nicht besiegen, Jack.", rief Barbossa und rammte sein Schwert in Jacks Rippen. Mary kreischte seinen Namen. Jack stolperte nach hinten und stand im Mondlicht. Sein Skelett holte eine Münze heraus und ließ sie zwischen den Fingern klimpern. „Das ist interessant."

Die beiden kämpften weiter und Mary erholte sich nur langsam von dem Schock. „Und was jetzt, Jack? Sind wir zwei in einen ewigen Kampf verstrickt bis zum jüngsten Tag? Hmm?"„Du könnest aufgeben.", schlug Jack vor.

Mary sah, dass Elizabeth in die Höhle kam. Sie rannte zur Truhe und fing die Münze auf, die Jack ihr zuwarf und schnitt sich selber in die Hand. Will tat das selbe. Barbossa richtete seine Pistole auf Elizabeth und Jack jagte seine letzte Kugel Barbossa in die Brust.

„Zehn Jahre trägst du diese Pistole herum und jetzt vergeudest du deinen Schuss.", sagte Barbossa. „Er hat ihn nicht vergeudet.", sagte Will und er und Mary ließen die Münzen fallen. Barbossa warf sein Schwert weg und riss sein Hemd auf. Blut tränkte es. „Ich fühle ... die Kälte.", hauchte er und fiel um.

„Wir sollten zur Dauntless zurückkehren.", meinte Elizabeth. „Dein Verlobter wir bestimmt froh sein, dass es dir gut geht.", antwortete Will und sie verließ die Höhle. „Falls du auf den richtigen Moment gewartet hast ... das war er. Und jetzt, wenn ihr so freundlich wärt, könnt ihr mich auf meinem Schiff absetzen.", sagte Jack und ging ebenfalls hinaus. „Wo er recht hat, hat er recht.", meinte Mary an ihren Bruder gewandt.

Sie stiegen in ein Boot – Will übernahm die Ruder. „Es tut mir leid, Jack.", sagte Elizabeth. „Sie haben nur getan, was richtig war. Mehr kann ich nicht verlangen.", antwortete Jack. Mary versuchte ihre Tränen zu verbergen.

„Jack Sparrow, angeklagt wegen..."Mary hörte nicht hin. Sie wusste, was er getan hatte und es war ihr egal. Elizabeth stand weiter entfernt bei ihrem Vater und ihrem Verlobten. „Für diese Untaten werdet Ihr gehängt bis zum Tode. Möchte Gott Gnade mit Eurer Seele haben."

Will kam zu Elizabeth und redete mit ihr, dann drehte er sich um, während die Trommeln ertönten. Mary und Will waren schweigend zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, Jack da raus zu holen. „Nein!"schrie sie und drängte sich durch die Menge. An der fordersten Reihe angekommen, wurde sie von zwei Soldaten fest gehalten.

„Aus dem Weg!", rief Will und warf sein Schwert. Jack fiel, das Schwert bohrte sich in das Holz und Jack balancierte darauf herum. Mary trat nach dem einen Soldaten, schlug dem anderen mit der Faust ins Gesicht und zog ihr Schwert.

Will durchschnitt das Seil an dem Jack hing. Sie kämpften in Richtung Turm, an dem vor einiger Zeit der Commodore Elizabeth um ihre Hand anhielt. Dort wurden sie eingekreist. „Ich dachte schon, wir würden eine schlecht geplante Flucht erleben – aber nicht von Euch.", sagte Norrington.

„Ich ließ Gnade mit Euch walten. Und so dankt Ihr es mir? Indem Ihr in befreit? Er ist ein Pirat.", warf Elizabeths Vater ein. „Und ein guter Mann! Wenn der Henker zwei Paar Schuhe haben will, als eines, dann bitte."„Und was ist mit mir? Drei paar Schuhe.", warf Mary ein.

„Sie haben vergessen, wo Sie hingehören.", sagte Norrington. „Genau hier ... zwischen Euch und Jack.", antwortete Will. „Genauso wie ich.", sagte Elizabeth und stellte sich neben Will.

„Nehmt die Waffen runter."„Euer Herz liegt also in Wahrheit hier?" „Ja."

„Mary? Liebst du mich?", flüsterte Jack; sie nickte. „Du würdest mir überall hin folgen?"Wieder nickte sie. „Gut. Elizabeth – es hätte nie geklappt. Will - ... schöner Hut. Vergesst nie den Tag, an dem Ihr fast Cap-", sagte Jack und fiel über die Zinnen.

„Segel in Sicht!", rief jemand. „Elizabeth, pass gut auf meinen kleine Bruder auf. Will, ich tue das, was ich für richtig halte. Vergesst uns nicht und ladet uns zu eurer Hochzeit ein. Bis dann.", sagte Mary und sprang Jack hinterher.

„Da bist du ja. Hat ja gedauert.", sagte Jack. „Ich musste noch etwas los werden."Sie schwammen zur Black Pearl und wurden an einem Seil an Bord gezogen. „Hab ich euch nicht gesagt, ihr sollt euch an den Code halten?", sagte will. „Och, wir haben gedacht, dass das doch eher Richtlinien sind.", sagte Gibbs und half den beiden aufzustehen.

Cotton gab ihm seinen Hut. „Danke."„Captain Sparrow.", sagte Anamaria und legte ihm seine Jacke um die Schultern. „Die Black Pearl ist euer."Jack ging zum Steuer und strich über das Holz. Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihn alle ansahen.

„An Deck, ihr Landratten! Hisst die Segel. Jetzt ...", er zog Mary zu sich und küsste sie. „Bring mich zum Horizont."Er klappte den Kompass zu und steckte ihn weg. „Nananananananana. Wir sind schlimme Schurken ... trinkt aus Piraten, yo ho."


End file.
